


Wolven Storm

by EvilAngel413



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: "Blind" Dream AU, Auras, Character Study, Implied Sexual Content, Kinda fantasy au, M/M, Mostly artistic rambling about Techno's emotions, Non-direct mentioning of Ph1lza Minecraft, Non-direct mentioning of TommyInnit, Non-direct mentioning of Wilbur Soot, Some of the magic bullshit, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27404731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilAngel413/pseuds/EvilAngel413
Summary: Maybe it was a destiny, maybe a chance given by fate, but meeting Technoblade made his life a lot more interesting.disclaimer: (i'm going to put it in every one of my fanfictions) i'm not shipping real people and i'm sure as hell not going to force them into a relationship, i'm (mostly) not using real life characteristics of them, i'm shipping their personas, all this is just for fun, i know that they're just a good friends and that's great, let it stay like this, most of those fanfics are just ideas i've come up with and decide to make them into stories with characters based off of these people and their personas, i really, really don't want them to fuck and/or date, that would be grossif a Big Man himself comes down, slaps me in the face and calls me a nerd, i'll take this down
Relationships: Technoblade/Dream
Comments: 22
Kudos: 453





	Wolven Storm

**Author's Note:**

> gimme moar clout, people, i'm starving  
> and comments, yes, i want comments, i love comments
> 
> title: https://youtu.be/823yuWz0lto

Black void. 

That's the only thing Dream has ever seen. 

Black void filled with fuzzy, dashed, white outlines of various objects, contraptions, buildings. Everything in this ‘world’ seemed empty, cold, _dead._

Except for the people.

People were colorful.

Dream didn't know how he knew the names of these colors, perhaps it was instinctive, perhaps it was part of his extraordinary ability. But he knew which color belonged to whom and could easily recognize even the slightly different shades. He had never seen two people with the same color of vital energy - or, as he used to say, auras.

After several years of a life full of travels, adventures and a variety of experiences, he also learned one more, significant thing.

It was impossible for two people to have the same, exact aura.

Their colors might have been similar, but the behavior and intensity were completely different. On a daily basis, both could be gentle, but in pure rage, one turned into storm clouds and the other into hellish flames. Some auras were dimmed, barely noticeable, but in the face of danger, they could blind him with their intensity. Others had a tendency to shine with confidence, but when the time came, they turned into tiny, barely smoldering flames that would go out at the earliest opportunity. Despite everything, the auras never changed so dramatically to be beyond recognition.

And then he met Technoblade. 

~*~*~*~

When they fought for the first time, passionate fuchsia flames were reaching the sky above, caressing the endless blackness with short licks. It was an extraordinary experience; he noticed their tips, chaotically dancing to the rhythm of a melody known only to them, a good dozen or so meters away. Before he saw them, however, he felt his presence first, wild, relentless and above it all - extraordinarily powerful. He had never experienced anything like this before. Inferno twisting around the silhouette of the masked man as he moved with the grace of a trained warrior. Flames dancing passionately around his figure as he repeatedly launched his agile and refined attacks. Fire wandering across his skin, not burning but pleasantly warm as he held out his hand towards Dream, a slight smile wandering on his lips.

~*~*~*~

When he was surrounded by those closest to him, his aura changed into rays of the Sun - intense, sometimes bothering, but life-giving and protecting everyone from the terrifying darkness. Bright, cheerful pink illuminated the dark, unsettling void, making the blonde smile.

While it was still the most noticeable one here, the emerald green, sunflower yellow, and rosy red were not suppressed by it - quite the contrary. Red lightning, though rough and fierce, harmonized with the pink rays to brighten up the gloomy surroundings. Yellow strands intertwined playfully with the bright glints, but didn’t cover them - they worked together perfectly, radiating an orange glimmer. Green clouds gently veiled the rays when they seemed unbearable, calming their intensity.

It was also the first time Dream had noticed the phenomenon of auric mixing.

Perhaps it was because the people he met throughout his life usually were gifted with weaker auras, and those whose auras were simply radiating didn’t choose the path of friendship.

Or maybe he just never saw a real family.

~*~*~*~

When they spent nights and days together, his aura was mild and gentle.

When he caressed his cheek lovingly and kissed his face, covered in mementoes of oh so many fights, it accumulated around them, giving them some space.

When he filled his whole vision with pure white, the only other, present color was the pastel pink of the mist, shielding both of them in their intimate moment, protecting them from the rest of the world, allowing them to enjoy the warmth of their bodies, their shared heat and endless pleasure. 

That was the first time he was able to see the glimpses of his own aura. It was mixing with the one belonging to the pink-haired man: gentle, lime green flames licking the pink wisps of mist on the fringes of his vision. The fire crashing against the fog with a burning passion and mixing between it, when the face of his lover was filling his whole vision.

~*~*~*~

When he regretted something or wanted to just disappear, it almost happened. A pale, barely visible glow of rotten pink surrounding and blurring his silhouette to blend him into the surroundings. Of course, Dream still felt his presence, but its intensity was muffled as if it was trying to limit itself by attempting to hide him under its defensive wings.

~*~*~*~

When Dream was trapped - the effect of the unfair ambush - he saw flaming crimson for the first time. It was radiating with an unprecedented before intensity, creating a fiery cloak around the contours of his silhouette. The higher the fire went, they were giving way to furious magenta, the flames of which burst out in every possible direction chaotically, out of any control. So different from the elegant, soaring up when he fought him, this was blaze that would burn forests to the ground, devastate whole countries, leaving nothing but ruins and despair. As if he was the God of War himself, foretelling unimaginable suffering for anyone standing in his way. _As if he was Angel Of Death, bringing the unavoidable demise._

~*~*~*~

When Dream felt his hot tears on his cheek, King’s aura almost turned to mournfully purple, hugging him tightly. It wrapped him around him as if it wanted to force the air out of his lungs, tighten around his throat, leave him breathless. It also surrounded Dream, but left him some distance, as if it was afraid of accidentally hurting him. The green-eyed man assured him that everything was now fine, that he was no longer in danger, that the threat had already been defeated, but nothing had changed for a longer period.

~*~*~*~

Techno was not an effusive man. Always stoic, with a straight face, and a monotone, bored, unamused tone. He was not a man of words, he didn’t fully understand emotions, and many people thought he was nothing else than a soulless monster.

 _Poor fools_ \- that's what Dream always thought about them.

Because he knew the truth perfectly.

**Author's Note:**

> might think about doing other characters, but idk  
> hope u enjoyed


End file.
